1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quantum effect device and more particularly to a quantum effect device which operates in a mesoscopic region and eliminates the need for making monochromatic electron waves for the operation and moreover can operate in a high temperature region (at up to room temperature).
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, various quantum effect devices have been proposed, such as quantum effect devices using the Bragg reflection and diffraction effects, quantum effect devices of the A-B (Aharonov-Bohm) effect, type, and quantum effect devices of the stub type. The interference or diffraction effect of electron waves is used for the operation principles of the quantum effect devices.
In the quantum effect devices using the Bragg reflection and diffraction effects, the number of effective periodic potentials sensed within the phase breaking time due to inelastic scattering is limited. Thus, the quantum effect devices have good characteristics expected only in a very low temperature area with a long phase breaking time.
In the quantum effect devices of the A-B effect type, it is difficult to equally divide electron waves. Moreover, the switching characteristic of the quantum effect device of the A-B effect type appears periodically for a gate input and has a small operation margin.
Further, in the quantum effect devices using the interference effect produced by the device form, such as the quantum effect devices of the stub type, it is necessary to make electron waves monochromatic in order to for observe the operation. Thus, the necessity for cooling the quantum effect device to a very low temperature, etc., arises.